coalescencefandomcom-20200215-history
Malladir
"So the legends are true? About the demon Malladir and Luxius’ sword?" '''Malladir '''is the god-given name for a demon active during the latter years of the Unification War. Armed with special magic unknown in origin, he crusaded across the nation in an attempt to end the gods' interference in the Overworld. Biography Early Life Very little documents pertaining to Malladir's origin remain, as many documents have been destroyed as time goes on. Malladir's real name has been lost, but it is likely he came from the northernmost island in Ferrecarus. He belonged to a tribe of reclusive, indigenous peoples with an intense understanding of magic. Unfortunately, they were conscripted against their will and moved to a castle by King Damian IV personally. As a Seeker of Light Before Malladir became a demon, he was a Seeker on the front lines. Given his tribe's experience with magic, Malladir quickly earned the attention of his superiors when he began using a new form of curse in battle. Damian IV would try to groom him and align him with the Seeker's doctrines, with hopes of Malladir becoming the next Royal Wizard. Malladir's magic curse was a new form of dark magic specifically designed to kill efficiently. The use of dark magic by a Seeker caused dissent within the ranks, but Damian gave special privileges to his protege. Malladir successfully killed many in battle, but later felt remorse for doing so under Damian's instruction. Rebellion and Demonic Transformation Continual isolation after battles, disagreements with peers and Damian, and the eventual deaths of people he cared for pushed Malladir over the edge. While he only references the event cryptically, it is assumed Damian executed close friends or family members as punishment for an unknown crime. Malladir began to blame both Damian and Luxius for their deaths, and turned on his captors. The use of his curse in previous battles had already left him changed, and he transformed into a demon with little difference from his last human form. Fueled by his demonic wrath and with little to lose, Malladir improved his curse and became a figure of terror and desecration. It was some point shortly after he killed thirteen seekers and escaped that he was branded Malladir. He began allying himself with other mages who had been marginalized by their leaders and deities, declaring that their magic would only be used to liberate humanity, not serve the gods. The campaign lasted a brief two years, and actually worked in favor of Damian. Fear was at an all-time high, and it became much easier to unite the nations against this new threat. For two years, Malladir and his cabals went around the nation, desecrating holy sites, murdering Acolytes, and stealing artifacts. It came to a head when Malladir discovered how to enter the gods' realm, after killing Damian. It was there he confronted Luxius. Malladir fought well, but was eventually forced to return to the Overworld by Luxius. It was here Luxius and his Acolyte Blacwin created Luxius' Holy Blade, sealing the demon within and ending the crisis. Prisoner of the Sword After his defeat, the demon was forced to reside in a sword that rarely left Luxius' side. The demon's anima would power the blade, making it a powerful, highly-sought artifact. In times of need, Luxius would bestow it to loyal Acolytes and Seekers to help them overcome conflict. Malladir hated remaining in service to the god and country he tried so hard to destroy. In the Coalescence Campaign Collaboration with Iza Little has been disclosed about Malladir's involvement with Iza. However, he has intimated that they worked together for a short time, only to be betrayed by the witch. Iza's actions subsequently brought about the Coalescence, and the demon seeks to undo the damage she did. Collaboration with the Hollow Knight After the Coalescence, Malladir joined forces with a demon who identified themselves as the Hollow Knight. Malladir would remain in the wastes, channeling a spell that actively keeps a barrier around the castle and trapping its dangers within. Meanwhile, Malladir would send his knight out as a proxy and continue to influence the world outside. Eventually the knight would come across The Party, whose souls piqued the demon's interest. He offered them power in exchange for Wills, which the Hollow Knight was also searching for.